


Взгляни на меня

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Background Het, Double Agents, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hydra (Marvel), Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Retelling, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: Стив смотрит в глаза Тони. На первом курсе Академии Мстителей. Два десятилетия спустя. А между этим его жизнь летит в тартарары — снова, и снова, и снова.//Беспощадный кроссовер марвеловского мультивёрса (больше MCU) с ретеллингом «Гарри Поттера». Знание канона Поттерианы необязательно.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 40
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Взгляни на меня

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/profile).
> 
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2020 для команды WTF Cap & Iron Man 2020.
> 
> По пейрингам: Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк, также присутствует Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс, фоном Брюс Беннер/Наташа Романова, Клинт Бартон/Лора Бартон, есть упоминание Наташа Романова/Шерон Картер и Тони Старк/Кристин Эверхарт
> 
> Дополнительные предупреждения: Цитаты из Поттерианы. Спойлеры к «В джазе только девушки» :D
> 
> Огромное спасибо Leshaya за помощь в обработке матчасти напильником.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9160865) и [дайри](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218923290.htm?oam#more2).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3)

В гробовую тишину глухих катакомб Академии Мстителей, до этого нарушаемую лишь звуками осторожных, но всё-таки не бесшумных шагов, вторгается голос Капитана Гидры:

— Рамлоу сказал — вы звали меня, герр Шмидт.

Морган задерживает дыхание, чтобы точно не упустить из вражеского разговора ничего, даёт Питеру знак остановиться, и тот в свою очередь перехватывает Харли за предплечье. Все трое синхронно вжимаются в стену, будто пытаясь слиться с ней, стать ещё незаметнее.

— Звал. — Голос у Красного Черепа, как обычно, ледяной. — Звал, Капитан.

***

В сорок третьем Стиву было девятнадцать. С тех пор минули десятилетия, война закончилась поражением нацистов, Тессеракт сгинул в водах Арктики — но, как выяснилось, сам Стив вместе с ним не сгинул, Стиву по-прежнему девятнадцать.

Больнее всего было, конечно, узнать о Пегги — ведь, когда он направлял самолёт в океан, последние мысли были о ней, смелости придавал именно её голос. Конечно, это эгоистично — радоваться бы надо, что она прожила долгую и счастливую, пусть и не безоблачную, жизнь, обрела семью, создала вон Академию и спецслужбу ЩИТ, — но… не получается. Потому что эта жизнь пролетела без него.

«Ревущие Коммандос», всегда воспринимавшие его как главного, пусть он, по сути, и был всего лишь подростком с обострённым чувством справедливости, полковник Филлипс, Говард Старк… Баки. Всех тех людей, которые после смерти мамы заменили ему семью, больше нет, впереди лишь неизведанная тропа, идти по которой неизвестно хочется ли…

Если бы не Фьюри, преемник Пегги на посту директора ЩИТа и Академии Мстителей, высшего учебного заведения для супергероев и не только, идти не хотелось бы всенепременно. Стив, конечно, старше других первокурсников, но ненамного, так что место среди них для него нашлось.

Это, по крайней мере, просто и понятно. У него есть возможность получить образование, которую отняла у него война (вернее — он сам добровольно ей отдал), и вместе с тем он по-прежнему сможет бороться со злом. Теперь уже официально, и другим не придётся закрывать глаза на то, что он несовершеннолетний.

Душу он отводит так же, как и раньше: физическими нагрузками и творчеством. Боксёрские груши делают теперь на совесть, а уж сколько художественных принадлежностей появилось — не счесть.

— Ты отлично рисуешь, — говорит ему как-то раз улыбчивый чернокожий парень, Сэм, пока Стив сидит на веранде кафетерия Академии и трудится над изображением футуристичной высотки («Башня Старка», — объясняют ему впоследствии, и от этого объяснения щемит сердце). Не «Вау, ты же тот самый Капитан Америка!», не приевшееся «Ну и как тебе будущее?» — а вот так вот просто. Именно это Стива поначалу и подкупает, а уж когда выясняется, что они оба любят бегать по утрам, до занятий, они и вовсе становятся не разлей вода. Баки это не заменит — никто и никогда не заменит Баки, — но, раз уж Стив получил новую жизнь, нельзя ведь окончательно закрыться в себе?

Благодаря факультативу по стрельбе он неожиданно сходится с Наташей Романовой; та в свою очередь знакомит его со своим лучшим другом, Клинтом Бартоном. Клинт — любитель специфических розыгрышей, но вместе с тем отличный стрелок и боец, Наташа сошла бы за ангела, если бы не цепкий взгляд да тяжёлая рука. У этих двоих свои сложные истории, скелетов в шкафу — не счесть, однако Стив неожиданно находит общий язык с обоими. Заместитель директора Коулсон берёт его под своё крыло, за что Стив благодарен, и он, кажется, начинает привыкать к новой жизни — странной и непривычной, но в чём-то хорошей, лучше прежней.

А потом — когда на занятие профессора Хилл заявляется с вопиющим опозданием, нимало того не смущаясь, черноволосый парень с потрясающе красивыми глазами — едва ставший привычным уклад снова летит в тартарары.

— Посмотрите-ка, кто наконец выполз из своего логова, — шепчет Клинт. Что-то в лице парня кажется очень знакомым, очень, но… — Старк в своём репертуаре.

Именно с этим человеком Стив всячески избегал встреч и радовался, что тот не считает нужным ходить на занятия вместе со всеми, а запирается в своей Башне и занимается индивидуально, — однако когда-то это, конечно, всё же должно было произойти. И дело было даже не в тех сплетнях, что ходили по всей Академии с лёгкой руки Джастина Хаммера и Кристин Эверхарт, дело было в том, что...

Тони Старк. Сын Говарда. Вот же чёрт.

Говард был тем, кто, наряду с доктором Эрскином, дал Стиву шанс и подарил ему самого себя, и поэтому Стив, очнувшись после десятилетий во льду, не стал смотреть даже фотографии Тони — не хотел сыпать соль на раны и боялся увидеть в нём лишь бледную тень своего отца.

Соль на раны, конечно, просыпалась, но тенью Тони не является ни на грамм; может, оттого и больнее. Такой же яркий и шебутной, как и его отец, однако если Говард в основном вызывал вежливый интерес, то Тони почему-то до чёртиков раздражает. Неистово хочется вытряхнуть его из брони (и речь даже не о пресловутом костюме Железного Человека) и посмотреть, что же останется.

Раздражение, впрочем, абсолютно взаимно. Едва младший Старк замечает Стива — его лицо тут же каменеет, глаза сужаются, а изо рта вылетают едкие комментарии о промороженных полуфабрикатах, пенсионном возрасте и устаревшей псевдоморали. Ненависть с первого взгляда.

И, наверное, так бы они и огрызались друг на друга, если бы не Локи, заклинаниями превративший в своих послушных рабов добрую половину Академии (включая Клинта, но удар по голове от Наташи сотворил чудо, и тот пришёл в себя). Пытавшийся остановить его Коулсон попадает в медотсек, Фьюри и Хилл сами не справляются, так что вшестером — он сам, Старк, Наташа, Клинт, брат Локи Тор и приятель Старка Брюс Беннер, из-за облучения гамма-лучами превращающийся в зеленого гиганта Халка, — всё-таки объединяются, чтобы помочь Академии.

Они справляются, хотя приходится попотеть, — а Старку это так и вовсе едва не стоит жизни. С замиранием сердца Стив смотрит, как тот — без костюма! — камнем рушится на землю с высоты собственной Башни, и не может поначалу сделать ничего, ноги будто одеревенели, и лишь в последний момент подбегает и успевает подставить руки. Конечно, это приводит к тому, что они падают вдвоём, но, по крайней мере, Стиву удаётся смягчить удар.

— Старк? — Стив подползает к Тони, склоняется над ним, подносит пальцы к сонной артерии. Живой — слава богу. — Старк. Тони. Тони, открой глаза.

И Тони открывает. Глаза у него и вправду очень красивые.

***

Морган встаёт на цыпочки и наклоняется чуть вперёд. Чтобы не упасть, ей приходится опереться на стену рукой.

— Сопротивление проигрывает, — докладывает Капитан Гидра. — Уже совсем скоро Хилл и её прихвостни официально капитулируют и признают власть ГИДРы.

— Пока девчонка Старк жива, не капитулируют, — резко возражает Красный Череп. — Благодаря своему папаше она для них — символ. Каким был и ты для Америки во времена своего… тёмного прошлого. — Лица Красного Черепа Морган, конечно, видеть не может, но не сомневается, что тот скалится в ухмылке. Морган сжимает зубы, чтобы не зарычать.

***

Оказывается, Локи действовал не столько по своей воле, сколько тоже под действием заклятия (кто и как его наложил — большой, большой вопрос, на который нет ответа, и это очень тревожит), и Тор в надежде на асгардских лекарей забирает его домой.

Оказывается, у Клинта никогда не было семьи, и он провёл детство в цирковой труппе, где, собственно, и научился виртуозно обращаться с луком, а в Академию поступил потому, что ему повезло попасться на глаза Коулсону.

Оказывается, на Наташу в период российских «лихих 90-х» охотилась крупная криминальная группировка, и после того, как вдвоём с Клинтом они спаслись, ей пришлось бежать из России.

Оказывается, у Тони установлен кардиостимулятор, но он всё равно, когда возникает необходимость, лезет в самое пекло и совершенно не следит за своим образом жизни, проводя в мастерской долгие-долгие часы (в том числе и ночные — потому что по ночам ему часто снятся кошмары). И уж конечно Тони, хотя и привык к роскошной жизни, вовсе не сноб, а вместе с остальными на занятия не ходит по той простой причине, что для него это уже второе образование, и программа, соответственно, другая.

— Первое образование я в МТИ получил, ну, в Массачусетском технологическом, — поясняет Тони. — Поступил туда в четырнадцать, выпустился в семнадцать, теперь вон в Академии Мстителей оказался: всё равно, пока мне нет двадцати одного, руководить «Старк Индастрис» мне не дадут, так что этим пока занимается Оби, а я живу в своё удовольствие и иногда геройствую. Ты и в самом деле не знал этого?

— Не знал. Я не искал информацию о тебе.

Тони хмыкает:

— Настолько не хотел со мной знакомиться?

— И это тоже, — честно признаётся Стив. — Но главная причина в том, что я предпочитаю узнавать о людях от них самих, а не собирать сплетни.

— О, так я могу не опасаться, что ты перестанешь со мной общаться из-за того, что у меня руки прямее, чем у мудака Хаммера, и он не может мне этого простить? — усмехается Тони. Раньше Стив не заметил бы, что в этой шутке от шутки лишь доля, но сейчас видит, что Тони маскирует на полном серьёзе заданный вопрос.

— Этого уж точно можешь не опасаться. И кстати, если с Хаммером всё понятно, то Эверхарт-то ты чем насолил?

— Переспал с ней, — отвечает Тони, пожав плечами.

— О. Вот оно как. — Настроение почему-то портится. Почему — Стив не знает и сам.

— Крис знала, что между нами ничего, кроме перепихона, быть не может, но всё равно на что-то рассчитывала. Крутит теперь шашни с Хаммером, но всё никак на мой счёт не успокоится, мне иногда кажется, что я у них в кровати что-то вроде третьего… ну да чёрт с ними обоими. Как насчёт пива? У меня и безалкогольное есть специально для тебя, имбирное…

В Башне у Тони они сидели часто — и с остальными членами их сложившейся шестёрки, и вдвоём, — и занимались всем тем, чем обычно занимаются друзья. И теперь, полулёжа вместе с Тони на диване перед телевизором, Стив чувствует себя безумно счастливым.

— Что? — немного напряжённо спрашивает Тони, когда замечает, что Стив смотрит не на экран, а на него.

— Ничего, — улыбается Стив. — Просто я как будто снова дома.

— Не «как будто». Ты и есть дома.

Как же хорошо.

Спустя несколько месяцев, когда учебный год в Академии заканчивается и студенты разъезжаются кто куда, Стив, которому ехать некуда, принимает приглашение Тони и перебирается в Башню, так что слова о доме оказываются по-настоящему пророческими.

Тони знакомит его с Роуди и Пеппер, своими ближайшими друзьями вне Академии. Роуди — военный, так что с ним Стив легко находит общий язык; Пеппер неизменно с ним вежлива, однако какой-то холодок всё же проскальзывает.

— Не заморачивайся, — отмахивается Тони, когда Стив заговаривает с ним на эту тему, — у Пеп нет к тебе ничего личного. Она просто волнуется за меня и поэтому оценивающе смотрит на всех новых людей в моём окружении. Если тебя это утешит, то я тоже с ней не сразу поладил. Говард познакомил нас и поставил перед фактом, что нам, когда мы вырастем, нужно будет пожениться, и я, естественно, воспринял это в штыки, но чуть позже выяснилось, что Пеп от идеи с свадьбой тоже не в восторге. А потом… — Тони, заметно погрустнев, замолкает, подпирает рукой подбородок. — Потом мои родители погибли. А её на нашей свадьбе никогда не настаивали.

Стива это объяснение вполне устраивает (более того — он рад, что в жизни Тони есть люди, которые за него переживают), так что решает сменить тему:

— Ты всегда называешь отца только по имени.

— Да.

— Почему?

— Мы не были близки. Сначала сближаться не хотел он, потом не хотел уже я, а потом он нажрался в стельку, сел за руль и влетел со всей дури в грёбаное дерево, — резко отвечает Тони. А через секунду тихо добавляет: — Но я всё равно его любил.

— Конечно, любил. Я и не сомневался. — Стив придвигается к Тони ближе, кладёт руки ему на предплечья, притягивает к себе. — Прости. Я не должен был спрашивать — знал ведь, как эта тема для тебя болезненна.

Тони в его объятиях поначалу напрягается, а потом как будто отмирает, кладёт подбородок на его плечо и похлопывает по лопатке.

— Всё в порядке, Кэп.

Той же ночью, однако, выясняется, что не всё. Стив просыпается от звука открывающейся двери, резко подскакивает и замечает на пороге Тони, обнажённого по пояс.

— Что случилось? — тут же спрашивает Стив. — Опять Дум распоясался?

— Нет, — откликается Тони. Голос у него пусть и едва заметно, но дрожит. — Не спрашивай ничего. Просто… можно я переночую с тобой?

— Конечно. — Стив тут же сдвигается ближе к стене, чтобы Тони не пришлось через него перелезать. — Я как раз нагрел рядом место. Давай сюда.

Тони забирается на кровать, набрасывает на них обоих одеяло и не глядя нащупывает руку Стива. Он просил не задавать вопросов, но Стиву и не нужно этого, чтобы понять: опять кошмар, опять о Говарде.

— Всё хорошо, Тони, — шепчет он и сжимает его руку. — Всё хорошо. Я рядом. Спи.

Тони не отвечает — лишь придвигается ближе. Руки у него холодные, но от тела исходит жар, и у Стива неожиданно в паху начинает тяжелеть. Чтобы Тони не заметил, он отворачивается к стене; Тони тоже переворачивается на бок, прижимается спиной к его спине. Щёки у Стива горят. Как хорошо, что в темноте этого не видно.

Когда Стив просыпается, Тони рядом уже нет, и в кровати, рассчитанной вообще-то только на одного человека, нестерпимо пусто.

С тех пор они ночуют вместе регулярно — чаще всего Тони сбегает от своих страхов к Стиву, но и Стив, бывает, набирается храбрости прийти к нему. Однако, у кого бы они ни ночевали, Тони всегда уходит раньше, и потом его не видно по нескольку дней. И каждый раз Стив, чувствуя ночью чужое тепло, одновременно и радуется близости, и, зная, что потом Тони исчезнет, заранее начинает скучать.

***

— Морган Старк осталось уже недолго, — уверяет Капитан Гидра. — Так же, как и Паркеру с Кинером. Наши люди достаточно квалифицированы, чтобы их устранить.

— До сих пор же, однако, не устранили. Почему, хотел бы я знать?

Морган медленно выдыхает и идёт на голоса. В стене как раз на уровне её глаз не хватает камня — отлично. Значит, можно не только слышать, но и смотреть. Главное только, чтобы никто из ГИДРы не заметил…

Капитан стоит навытяжку, сложив руки за спиной. Из-за чёрно-красной формы его лицо кажется неестественно бледным.

***

Спустя два года Стив и Наташа устраиваются в ЩИТ, в подразделение УДАР под руководством Брока Рамлоу; Клинт тоже оказывается в ЩИТе, но под началом Коулсона. Локи наконец возвращается из Асгарда — абсолютно здоровый и, пусть и в саркастической манере, раскаивающийся в своих прошлых деяниях. Брюс пытается взять под контроль Халка: боится, что тот навредит не только противникам, но и друзьям. Тони всё глубже погружается в дела «Старк Индастрис», постепенно отстраняя от управления Обадайю Стейна, отращивает бородку и становится ещё красивее.

Время на Стива, однако, у него по-прежнему есть. Много времени — Стив считает, что он столько не заслуживает.

— Шутишь, что ли? — отмахивается Тони, когда Стив достаёт бумажник, чтобы рассчитаться за кофе и сэндвичи. — Я, вообще-то, миллиардер. Могу заплатить не только за нас с тобой, но и за всю Академию в придачу.

Стив не соглашается:

— Не в этом дело. Просто пригласил тебя я, а значит, я и угощаю. Я хочу этого. Позволь мне.

— Ладно, чёрт с тобой, — ворчит Тони. — Но в следующий раз плачу я.

— Договорились.

И вот так — каждый раз. Но, если это цена за внимание Тони, Стив совершенно не возражает.

— Б-8, — выпаливает вечером Тони, когда они играют в «морской бой», и неосознанно посасывает кончик ручки. Стив невольно пялится на его губы.

— Ранен.

— Б-7?

— Убит. Ты выиграл.

Тони издаёт победный возглас, откладывает ручку в сторону и откидывается на диванную подушку.

— Ничего-ничего, — улыбается он, подкладывая под голову руку. — Зная тебя, ты скоро возьмёшь реванш.

«Лучше бы я не реванш взял, а тебя», — мелькает у Стива в голове. Внизу живота начинает привычно гореть.

То, что Тони ему больше, куда больше, чем друг, Стив осознавал долго. Осознав — сначала испугался, затем смирился, а вот теперь — теперь готов быть для Тони кем угодно, лишь бы просто находиться рядом.

Говард, наверное, врезал бы ему, если бы узнал. Стив знает, что тот периодически развлекался с мужчинами, но Тони ведь его сын — едва ли в этом случае возможно быть объективным.

Интересно, а Тони-то развлекался? Или, может, развлекается? Иногда он ночует вне Башни, возвращается под утро и щеголяет потом засосами (Стив изо всех сил старается не ревновать), но кто именно их оставляет, неизвестно. Известно лишь, что никого постоянного у Тони нет.

По крайней мере, когда они смотрели «В джазе только девушки» и в самом конце фильма Джерри, объясняя, почему не может быть с Озгудом, приводит в качестве убойного аргумента: «Я мужчина», Тони это аргументом совершенно не счёл.

— Так что, Кэп? — поддразнивает Тони, и Стив выплывает из мыслей. — Будешь брать реванш?

Стив качает головой:

— Не сейчас. Давай просто… посидим?

— Да на здоровье, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Я на всё согласен, если это ты.

Стив едва сдерживает судорожный вдох. Господи, ну почему это звучит так порнографично? Совершенно не помогает держать чувства при себе — совершенно наоборот.

— Принести рагу? — спрашивает он. Ему определённо нужен предлог, чтобы выйти и привести себя в порядок.

— К чёрту рагу. А вот пиццу я бы съел с удовольствием.

— Тони, ты совершенно не следишь за своим питанием.

— А зачем, если для этого у меня есть ты?

Стив не отражает в памяти, когда это Тони оказался так близко к нему, — просто как будто ещё секунду назад тот был на другом конце дивана, а теперь они соприкасаются бёдрами, лица — в считанных дюймах друг от друга.

— У тебя очень красивые глаза, — произносит Стив. Почему-то ему кажется, что сказать это — крайне важно.

Тони смущённо поджимает губы.

— Глаза как глаза, — ворчит он.

— Вовсе нет.

«Я мог бы поцеловать его сейчас, — думает Стив, медленно сокращая расстояние между ними ещё на полдюйма. Ресницы Тони едва уловимо трепещут. — Я мог бы…»

Не целует — не успевает. Телефон оживает, Наташа просит срочно помочь в деле с неким Зимним Солдатом, Стив тут же срывается с места — и мир в очередной раз переворачивается вверх дном.

ЩИТ изрыт ГИДРой, так и не исчезнувшей в сороковых (теперь, по крайней мере, становится яснее, кому было выгодно насылать заклятье на Локи). Половина его собственного подразделения, включая Брока Рамлоу, — агенты ГИДРы. Баки выжил тогда, после падения с поезда, но вместо Стива, который должен был отправиться на поиски если не друга, то тела, его нашла ГИДРА и превратила в Зимнего Солдата. Зимний Солдат убил Говарда Старка и его жену.

Прямо об этом, конечно, нигде не говорится. Из документов, неведомо какими правдами и неправдами добытыми Наташей, следует лишь то, что Гидра отправила Зимнего Солдата на операцию в тот самый день и в самое место, когда и где старшие Старки, согласно официальной версии, погибли в автокатастрофе. Именно поэтому Стив, сидя с, будь она трижды проклята, папкой в руках, мучительно размышляет: как же поступить? Нужно ли сказать об этом Тони — и если да, то как?

«Ночные кошмары. Слабое сердце. Непростые отношения с Говардом, — перечисляет про себя Стив. — Кто-то в “Старк Индастрис” продаёт чертежи Тони на сторону, так что, плюс ко всему, сложные времена в компании. Дипломная работа. Эксперименты с Брюсом. Нужно ли бередить уже зажившую рану?»

«Не простит, — шепчет на задворках сознания внутренний голос. — Если Тони узнает, что ты скрыл от него такую информацию, он не простит».

В итоге Стив решает: расскажет, но не сейчас. Уж всяко не раньше, чем найдёт Баки. Не раньше, чем сам убедится на сто процентов в его виновности: а вдруг он всё-таки ошибается и лишь наведёт напраслину на друга детства? Едва ли, конечно, напраслину, ведь в других документах он видел, что Говард Старк в тот период значился одной из наиболее приоритетных целей ГИДРы, — да и не на друга, по сути, Зимний Солдат ведь — лишь орудие, а сам Баки — такая же жертва… Но всё же...

Едва Стив принимает решение, как тут же собирает вещи и съезжает из Башни обратно в общежитие Академии — под тем предлогом, что, раз они с Сэмом ищут вдвоём Баки (в эту часть истории он всё-таки Тони посвятил), то лучше им держаться вместе. Смотреть Тони в глаза и столь откровенно ему лгать (ну, не лгать, недоговаривать, но всё же) он точно не сможет.

Тони не пытается его удержать, хотя, кажется, грусть и таится в глубине его коньячно-карих глаз. Ни единым словом он не намекает Стиву, что не хочет его отъезда, и в душу не лезет — лишь спрашивает, чем может помочь. Стив от помощи отказывается — слишком поспешно, — потому что нельзя так: скрывать от человека информацию, пусть с благими намерениями, и в то же время пользоваться его услугами. Хоть Стив и пошёл с совестью на компромисс, та всё же с незавидной регулярностью даёт о себе знать.

Он искренне надеется, что его благими намерениями не вымощена дорога в ад, но, конечно же, ошибается. Несколько месяцев спустя всё взрывается — в тротиловом эквиваленте.

— У нас утечка, — мрачно сообщает Фьюри. — Наши секреты слиты в открытый доступ. И, что хуже всего, не только наши операции, но и гидровские, и ЩИТ теперь окончательно дискредитирован. Наши и гидровские дела перемешаны так, что в глазах общественности ЩИТ теперь ничем не лучше ГИДРы.

— Кто источник утечки?

— Гельмут Земо. Ты его, разумеется, знаешь.

— Выходит, он тоже из них. — Стив прикрывает глаза. Земо — не из его подразделения, но общаться с ним по долгу службы Стиву приходилось очень часто. Что ж, по крайней мере, утечка произошла не из-за взлома со стороны. Значит, хотя бы компьютерная база защищена надёжно, ведь даже Тони взломать её не…

О боже. Тони.

Стив холодеет.

— Что именно утекло в сеть? — спрашивает он с замиранием сердца. Пожалуйста, пусть не информация об убийстве старших Старков, он сегодня же расскажет обо всём Тони — но только сам, пусть Тони всё-таки узнает от него, а не таким подлым образом...

— Из основного — отчёты о поисках Тессеракта за все годы существования ЩИТа. Проект создания оружия массового поражения на основе силы Тессеракта — и прежде чем ты, Капитан, начнёшь возмущаться, учти, что угрозы из других миров никто не отменял, над тем же Локи поработал явно кто-то не с Земли, и Землю нужно защищать. Всё об операциях Зимнего Солдата, начиная с восьмидесятого года. И вишенкой на торте — видеозапись с дорожной камеры, на которой очень отчётливо видно, в какой автокатастрофе и как именно погибают Говард Старк и его жена.

Стив прикрывает глаза, закусывает губу и тихо стонет. Выходит, Бог его молитв не услышал.

— Оружие массового поражения, значит, — чеканит он, пользуясь возможностью отвести душу на тех, кто действительно того заслуживает. — А кто-нибудь, кроме вас, был в курсе, что вы планируете делать чёртово оружие? Вот хоть кто-нибудь? Знаете что, директор, — теперь мне и в самом деле кажется, что ЩИТ ничем не лучше ГИДРы. ГИДРА хотя бы честнее.

«ГИДРА честнее и меня тоже. Потому что я не был честен с Тони и теперь буду за это расплачиваться».

Фьюри, надо отдать ему должное, ничего не отвечает. А вот Пирс, кажется, удивлённо хмыкает, но Стиву уже наплевать. Всё, что ему остаётся, — смиренно ждать приговора, который вынесет Тони.

Ждать приходится недолго.

— Уилсон. Выйди, — срывающимся голосом требует Тони, едва распахнув дверь их с Сэмом комнаты. — Выйди, будь человеком, не доводи до греха.

И, когда Сэм, оценив ситуацию, выполняет требование, оборачивается к Стиву.

— Ты знал.

— Что именно Баки — нет, — хватается за соломинку Стив. И, хотя формально это чистая правда, ему всё равно кажется, что он безбожно лжёт.

— Не еби мне мозг, Роджерс, — рычит Тони. — У тебя была на руках вся информация, хоть и по кускам. Чтобы не сложить два и два, нужно быть полным идиотом, а ты на идиота не похож. Знал же, ну?

— Да, — безнадёжно выдыхает он. И отчётливо понимает, что, как бы он ни убеждал себя в обратном, в глубине души — да, всё-таки знал.

Губы Тони кривятся в горькой усмешке. Пару мгновений он молча смотрит Стиву в лицо (в душу) — а затем отвешивает ему сильный удар по челюсти. Секундой позже, когда Стив заканчивает утирать кровь с уголка губ, — ещё один, в солнечное сплетение. И затем снова бьёт его по лицу — коротко, без замаха.

Сопротивляться Стив и не пытается. Даже если Тони решит избить его до потери сознания — это заслуженно. Однако Тони останавливается, и проступившая было на его лице злость вновь сменяется глубоким отчаянием.

— Почему? — глухо спрашивает он. — Почему, Стив? Как ты мог?

По крайней мере, Тони задаёт вопросы, а не выдвигает обвинения сплошняком, и вопросы, кажется, вовсе не риторические. Может, для Стива всё-таки не всё ещё потеряно, и он сможет как-то объясниться?..

— Я… хотел сначала найти Баки, — пытается он.

— Найти чтобы что? Убедиться, а вдруг это не он? Эту лапшу, Роджерс, можешь вешать на уши кому угодно, включая самого себя, но только не мне. Или ты боялся, что я полезу в костюм и попрусь к чёрту на рога вершить возмездие, и хотел спрятать своего дружка подальше от меня?

— Я не… — начинает было Стив, но Тони не реагирует:

— Тогда ты считаешь меня либо идиотом, либо конченой сволочью. Мне плевать, кому именно промыли мозги и дали установку убить моих стариков, — то есть не плевать, но... И я, конечно, далеко не ангел, но бить лежачих низко даже для меня, а Барнсу в его нынешнем состоянии куда хуже простого лежачего.

— Тони. Послушай…

Тони ожидаемо не слушает:

— Да и не к Барнсу у меня вопросы! Не к Барнсу, а к тебе. Ты, в отличие от него, действовал по своей воле. Какими бы хуёвыми ни были мои отношения с Говардом, я, мать твою, заслуживал знать правду, как он умер! Заслуживал узнать не от мудака из ГИДРы, а от тебя. Потому что я был твоим другом. А ты был моим. Ты был мне больше, чем...

Тони не заканчивает фразу — голос срывается, и он замирает, судорожно хватая воздух ртом. Медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, Стив делает к нему пару осторожных шагов.

— Прости меня, — выдавливает он и протягивает к Тони руку. Тот не отшатывается, но жмурится с таким отвращением, что, ей-богу, лучше бы отшатнулся, а по его щекам катятся злые слёзы.

— Не извинения мне нужны, — проговаривает сквозь зубы Тони. — Не извинения, а ответы и понимание. Так почему, чёрт тебя дери? Неужели я значил для тебя так мало?

Тони уже, не дожидаясь, разметал все гипотетические аргументы и оправдания в пух и прах, так что слов для ответа у Стива нет. А впрочем, нет — кое-какие всё-таки есть. Те, что надо было сказать раньше, намного раньше.

— Ты дал мне дом. Ты значил... значишь для меня больше, чем кто-либо другой, — тихо отвечает он. — Но любить — значит беречь от боли. И я пытался беречь.

Да уж, не так Стив хотел об этом заговорить. Ох не так.

Тони, не шевелясь, смотрит ему в лицо сузившимися глазами. Даже такие — покрасневшие, полные слёз, с плещущимися в глубине гневом и печалью — его глаза прекрасны.

— Нет, — отмирает наконец Тони и качает головой. — Нет. Любить — значит не лгать. А ты столько времени мне лгал.

— То…

— Пошёл на хуй, — выплёвывает Тони. — Пошёл ты на хуй, Роджерс, не попадайся мне на глаза, держись, блядь, от меня подальше, и если я ещё раз увижу тебя на пороге Башни, то отмудохаю так, что и Барнс с Уилсоном не узнают, и даже твоя суперсила тебя не спасёт.

В мгновение ока Тони оказывается возле двери, распахивает её. Но перед тем, как уйти, оборачивается к Стиву и вновь горько качает головой:

— Знаешь, а мне ведь иногда казалось, что мы с тобой… что у нас с тобой могло бы… А, к чёрту.

Сэм возвращается час спустя (позже он говорит, что специально дал им побольше времени, потому что был уверен: разногласия Стива и Тони благополучно окончатся примирительным сексом) и пытается убедить Стива, что всё ещё наладится, но у него ничего не выходит.

***

— Потому что у Морган Старк и её прихлебателей — надёжные покровители, — объясняет Капитан Гидра. — Но их становится всё меньше, потому что и наши люди на месте не сидят. Год назад Зимний Солдат ликвидировал Ника Фьюри. А в эту самую минуту, как вам известно, отряд Рамлоу загоняет в угол Бартона и Романову.

***

Когда история о Зимнем Солдате оказывается достоянием СМИ, Тони высказывается в его защиту одним из первых.

— Джеймса Барнса остаётся лишь пожалеть, — заявляет Тони в прямом эфире CNN. — Любой вменяемый человек, посмотрев его досье, поймёт, что он был всего лишь спусковым крючком, на который нажимали другие. Вот те другие, то есть ГИДРА, в гибели моих родителей и виновны, и с ГИДРой я буду бороться по мере сил — это обещание, кстати. А винить безвольное оружие — контрпродуктивно. — Тони усмехается. — Я бизнесмен, я не могу позволить себе контрпродуктивность. И если у вас всё ещё возникают вопросы, виню ли я лично Джеймса Барнса, то спросите самих себя, вменяемы ли вы.

После этого большая часть общественности требовать крови Зимнего Солдата перестаёт. Стив надеется, что Баки, где бы он ни был сейчас, выступление Тони тоже видел, перестанет прятаться и даст о себе знать.

Тони со Стивом по-прежнему не разговаривает. Так же, как и с Наташей (он узнал, что досье нашла именно она, ну конечно же узнал) и Клинтом, который в их конфликте поддержал Стива. В здание Академии он не заходит от слова совсем и, если верить Наташе, планирует защитить диплом досрочно, продать Башню и переехать подальше отсюда.

— Дай ему время, — советует она. — Он же надышаться на тебя все эти годы не мог, а это так просто не проходит.

От этих слов Стиву становится ещё горше. Выходит, у них с Тони действительно был шанс. Был. Теперь уже нет.

Время Стив, конечно, даёт. А что ему ещё остаётся?

Наташа и Брюс кружат друг вокруг друга, кидая загадочные взгляды и алея щеками («Неужели мы с Тони были так же очевидны?» — проносится у Стива в голове). Тор неожиданно берёт академический отпуск и уезжает в неизвестном направлении, сказав напоследок что-то о Камнях Бесконечности. Клинт начинает встречаться с милой девушкой по имени Лора. Тони начинает встречаться с Пеппер Поттс. (Стив, узнав об этом, испытывает не столько ревность, сколько облегчение: Пеппер, хоть он лично с ней так и не поладил, славная. Она может сделать Тони счастливым. Она не предаст.)

Службу в ЩИТе Стив решает бросить: чувствует себя обманутым.

— Ты ещё передумаешь, — пророчествует Фьюри, когда Стив кладёт перед ним заявление об уходе.

А Пирс отзывает его в сторонку и добавляет:

— Ты, Роджерс, удивил меня. Приятно удивил.

Буквально через несколько дней Пирс тоже удивляет Стива: отправляет ему записку (не сообщение по коммуникатору — именно записку) с просьбой о приватной встрече. Стив видеть его совершенно не желает, но всё же приходит.

— Ты, помнится, сказал, что ГИДРА хотя бы честнее ЩИТа, — говорит Пирс после того, как Стив плюёт на церемониал и просит перейти наконец к делу, а не растекаться мыслью по древу. — Ты ведь поэтому уходишь из ЩИТа, не так ли?

— Вам прекрасно известен ответ на этот вопрос, сэр.

— Тогда, если я попрошу тебя сохранить то, о чём пойдёт речь дальше, в тайне, тебе как честному человеку придётся ответить согласием. Договорились?

«Да уж, я такой честный, что честнее просто некуда», — горько усмехается про себя Стив.

Использованная Пирсом формулировка, конечно, его настораживает. Однако вслух он отвечает:

— Да, сэр.

— Ты нравишься мне всё больше и больше, Роджерс. — Пирс огибает стол и хлопает Стива по плечу. Того едва не передёргивает от отвращения: к Пирсу он никогда не испытывал особых симпатий, а сейчас, когда тот так странно темнит, не испытывает и подавно. — Скажи-ка, почему ты во время Второй Мировой войны боролся с ГИДРой?

Тони, услышав это, наверняка прямым текстом сказал бы что-то вроде: «Вы, мать вашу, издеваетесь?». Стиву, признаться, тоже хочется ответить в таком стиле, но привычка соблюдать субординацию по отношению к начальству, пусть даже теперь и бывшему, — вторая натура.

— Потому что ГИДРА — это террористическая организация, созданная нацистами, — невыразительно отвечает он, приподняв бровь.

— Сам придумал или подсказал кто? — На этот раз Стив с ответом не находится. С каждой секундой он всё больше и больше не понимает, какого чёрта происходит. — Твоё объяснение звучит очень вымученно и искусственно, не находишь? Ты бы ещё про абсолютное зло начал говорить.

— ГИДРА и есть абсолютное зло.

— Ага, а ЩИТ ты считал абсолютным добром. Не так давно ты выяснил, что Фьюри и его приближённые планировали изготовлять оружие массового поражения, и тебе не понравилось это настолько, что ты предпочёл написать заявление об уходе.

— К чему всё это представление, сэр? — не выдерживает Стив. — Вы сейчас делаете что — очерняете в моих глазах организацию, в которой сами же служите? Мне казалось, что после устроенной Земо утечки с этим вполне неплохо справляются СМИ. И если с ними всё ясно, то вам-то это зачем нужно?

— Правильные вопросы задаёшь, Роджерс. — Пирс садится напротив него, поправляет галстук. — Но, прежде чем ты получишь ответы — а ты получишь, — подумай вот над чем: не следует ли из того, что абсолютного добра не существует, то, что и абсолютного зла тоже? Не следует ли, что всё, в чём тебя убеждали последние годы, было грамотно спланированной ложью?

Осознание прошибает Стива, будто молнией. Он невольно сжимает кулаки.

— Вы — агент ГИДРы, — яростно выговаривает он. — И вы сейчас пытаетесь завербовать меня.

Пирс ставит локти на стол, подпирает кулаками подбородок.

— Ну я же говорил — умный мальчик. Иной бы Капитаном Америкой не стал, и дело тут вовсе не в совершенном теле. Зачем она тебе, Америка-то? Сначала эта страна разворачивала тебя с порогов всех призывных пунктов, потом сделала цирковой обезьянкой, которой ты бы так и остался, если бы не случай, а вот сейчас, в новом для тебя времени, она снова тебя использовала. Думаешь, про оружие ты не знал случайно? Нет, Роджерс. Ник понимал, что ты это не одобришь, но ты был ему нужен, поэтому он дал другим агентам неофициальный указ не говорить тебе. Понимаешь, о чём я?

— Хотите сказать, что ГИДРе идея с оружием массового поражения тоже не нравится? — хрипит Стив. Каким неведомым образом ему вообще удаётся говорить, он не знает. Чувство — будто его контузило.

— Хочу сказать, — отвечает Пирс, — что в ГИДРе тебе бы не стали врать. Это раз. И два — ты, Роджерс, всю жизнь хотел защищать слабых, для того на фронт и пошёл. ГИДРА даст тебе именно такой шанс.

Стив издаёт нервный смешок:

— Это ГИДРА-то защищает слабых?

— Опять говоришь заученными словами, Роджерс. Взять под контроль все сферы жизни общества, организовать жизнь людей от и до, позволить им просто жить и вменить им всего-то одну-единственную обязанность — чтить организацию, которая сделала это для них, — чем не защита? Все будут в выгоде.

— Интересная логика. — Стив закусывает губу. — А от меня вам что нужно? Зачем вы рискуете сейчас тем, что я попросту пойду и сдам вас правосудию? Или сам вас убью?

— Ты не убьёшь меня, потому что я безоружен. Видишь, Роджерс? Я перед тобой абсолютно открыт. И правосудию ты меня не сдашь, потому что правосудия-то никакого и нет. — Пирс неприятно смеётся. — А хочу я, Роджерс, чтобы ты был двойным агентом. Ты умный мальчик, ты умеешь располагать к себе людей, и, когда ты заговариваешь, тебе верят, какую бы чушь ты ни порол. Тебе верят по умолчанию.

«Тони тоже верил мне по умолчанию, а я его предал».

Стив складывает руки на груди.

— И неужели вы не скажете ничего о том, что, если я не соглашусь, вы убьёте меня?

— Не скажу. Как бы то ни было, сейчас я тебя отпускаю. На раздумья тебе — три дня. Либо спустя эти три дня ты приходишь к Фьюри, извиняешься за то, что вспылил, забираешь заявление об уходе и крутишься рядом, чтобы толкнуть ему выгодные ГИДРе планы, либо… — Пирс делает многозначительную паузу. — Либо нет. — Лицо Пирса искажает кривая ухмылка. — Но я более чем уверен, что мы с тобой поладим. Всё, Роджерс, свободен.

Деревянные ноги еле слушаются. Стив и сам не замечает, как выходит из кабинета, как пересекает коридоры, как оказывается на улице. В голове — полнейшая каша.

Его жизнь превращается во всё больший и больший кошмар.

Самым простым вариантом кажется и в самом деле убить Пирса, но проблема в том, что это не выход: ГИДРА очевидно пробралась слишком глубоко, чтобы что-то решила смерть одного-единственного человека, и, хотя убить его получилось бы без особого труда, после этого Стива самого же арестуют. Нет, он ареста не боится, но будучи за решёткой он не сможет сделать с ГИДРой ничего, а сделать-то надо.

Фьюри он по-прежнему не доверяет (как метко сказал когда-то Тони: «Даже у его секретов есть секреты»), однако старый лис — ещё одно меткое выражение Тони — не из ГИДРы определённо, в этом Стив уверен. Фьюри силён, но даже он, даже имея рядом верных Коулсона и Хилл, тычется сейчас вслепую и, по сути, беспомощен.

Как бы то ни было — нужно дать Фьюри знать, что происходит у него под самым носом. Дать знать, что из себя представляет Александр Пирс, и ухитриться сделать это так, чтобы не вычислили ни сам Пирс, ни его продажные подчинённые (имён которых Стив не знает, и от этого голова вновь идёт кругом: ситуация кажется поистине безнадёжной). Нужно отыскать Фьюри где-нибудь за пределами территории ЩИТа, нужно…

Искать не приходится. Накануне обозначенного Пирсом срока Фьюри находит Стива сам.

— Разговор будет тяжёлым, Роджерс, — без обиняков заявляет он. — И мне придётся просить тебя о том, о чём не имею права.

Выясняется — Фьюри уже знает о Пирсе. Уж на что Фьюри скрытен, но сейчас за версту видно, насколько эта новость его подкосила («Были времена, когда я ради Пирса под пулю готов был встать», — признаётся он). А также ему известны некоторые планы ГИДРы, которыми он со Стивом и делится.

— Вернуть Красного Черепа? Что?!

— Тише, тише, Роджерс, — морщится Фьюри. — Не ори.

— Но как? Он же…

— Да в том и дело, что не мёртв. Тессеракт, как ты знаешь, содержит в себе Камень Пространства — один из шести Камней Бесконечности, который отвечает за, как ни странно, перемещения в пространстве. Вот он и переместил Шмидта куда подальше вместо того, чтобы убить, — есть такая богом забытая планетка, Вормир называется, знаешь?

Стив жмурится, мотает в каком-то немом отчаянии головой. Выдыхает.

— И… как они планируют это сделать? Тессеракт я утопил в океане. Его так и не нашли — ни мы, ни они. — Фьюри молчит, и это молчание не нравится Стиву, ох как не нравится… — Не нашли ведь?

На щеках Фьюри проступают отчётливые желваки.

Стив нервно смеётся:

— Можете не отвечать. И так всё ясно.

— Видишь ли, в чём дело, Роджерс, — вздыхает Фьюри. — Сам я не учёный, да и на кой чёрт оно мне надо, но из объяснений Селвига я понял следующее: мы не могли засечь Тессеракт, пока он был в океане, потому что его энергетическая сигнатура, так сказать, корчила из себя хамелеона, однако, как только Тессеракт исчез, изменения сигнатуры Селвиг и Фостер тут же засекли. Вот такая вот поебень.

— И кто же нашёл Тессеракт? — не своим голосом спрашивает Стив. — Это хотя бы известно?

— Помнишь, как я сказал об угрозе из других миров, а ты зациклился на том, что я, такой нехороший, планирую втихомолку создание арсенала? — Ну ещё бы Стив не помнил. — Вот против такого разве что арсенал и поможет. О Таносе что-нибудь слышал? — Стив качает головой. — Его ещё называют Безумным Титаном. Стрэндж подозревает, что заклятие на Локи наложил в своё время именно он.

— Титан, значит. — Стив на мгновение закрывает лицо ладонями. — Как можно было не засечь присутствие на Земле огромного титана?

Фьюри фыркает:

— А ты думаешь, он сам за Тессерактом отправился? Да хренушки. У него сборище прихлебателей имеется огого какое, они себя Детьми Таноса зовут. И среди них имеются весьма талантливые маги.

Стив замедляет шаг. Хмурится. Снова смотрит Фьюри в лицо:

— Танос — союзник Черепа?

— Боюсь, что так. Исходя из того, что мне известно об обоих, рано или поздно они сами друг друга поубивают, но на данный момент цели у них сходятся. Танос зациклен на идее баланса вселенной и считает, что планеты страждут от перенаселения...

— А Череп зациклен на диктатуре ГИДРы и уничтожении всех неугодных. Вот и решение проблемы перенаселения, — мрачно добавляет Стив.

Фьюри останавливается, берёт Стива за предплечье.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, — говорит он после небольшой паузы. — Ты, конечно, вправе не доверять мне, но лучше нам всё-таки держаться вместе, пусть даже и в качестве временных союзников — тут уж как тебе угодно. Мне мало что известно, многое я могу лишь предполагать, и именно поэтому мне — всем нам — очень нужен информатор, который сможет пролить свет на планы ГИДРы.

— Вы тоже хотите, чтобы я был двойным агентом, но шпионил уже в вашу пользу.

— Не в мою пользу, Роджерс, а против них. Взамен я предлагаю тебе доступ уровня «А» к абсолютно всем файлам — то есть никаких больше секретов, — а также, раз уж ты не хочешь больше принимать участие в миссиях, возможность тренировать новобранцев в ЩИТе и Академии. Ты ведь, когда с психу писал заявление об уходе, не думал, чем будешь заниматься дальше, так? И, если тебе мало и этого, подумай вот ещё о чём: недавно Старк в прямом эфире CNN бросил вызов ГИДРе, а значит, ГИДРА будет теперь охотиться на него. Ну и как ты думаешь, у кого из них больше шансов? Ты же хочешь защитить Старка?

— Запрещённый приём, директор, — выдавливает Стив. — Вы же знаете, что Тони меня к себе не подпустит.

— Вот именно, — припечатывает Фьюри. — Всё, что ты можешь сделать, — это выяснить планы ГИДРы в отношении него и сорвать их на корню. И раз уж Пирс оказался столь наивен, что поверил в возможность пошатнуть твои святые идеалы, то грех его наивностью не воспользоваться.

Разрушить ГИДРу изнутри. Узнать имена предателей, убедить их перейти на правильную сторону, если получится, — или же поспособствовать их ликвидации. Выяснить, как снять с Баки коды Зимнего Солдата. Вывести из-под удара Тони…

— Я согласен, — говорит в конце концов Стив. И на следующее утро повторяет эту же фразу Пирсу.

— Так я и думал, — отвечает Пирс, гадко ухмыльнувшись. — Добро пожаловать… Капитан Гидра.

***

Красного Черепа предоставленная Капитаном информация совершенно, кажется, не впечатляет.

— Бартон и Романова должны быть мертвы уже давным-давно, — фыркает он. — То, что их загоняют в угол только сейчас, говорит лишь о том, что наши люди — твои, Капитан, если говорить точнее, — до этого не выполняли свою работу должным образом. И к слову о твоих людях — объясни мне, как же так вышло, что Зимний Солдат ликвидировал не только Фьюри, но ещё и Ситвелла?

Харли позади ахает так шумно, что Морган пугается — их сейчас обнаружат! — но Питер вовремя закрывает ему рот рукой. Пронесло: Красный Череп и Капитан по-прежнему сосредоточены друг на друге.

***

Вскоре после того, как все они, кроме находящегося в академическом отпуске Тора и защитившегося досрочно Тони, получают дипломы, Брюс уезжает (фактически — сбегает) в Индию в надежде совладать с Халком, и на Наташе после его отъезда лица нет. Сама она остаётся в ЩИТе, хотя раньше тоже думала об уходе, — частично ищет в работе утешение, частично…

— Я же не могу оставить тебя одного в этом змеином клубке, — объясняет она и смотрит так многозначительно, как будто ей известно всё о… скажем так, новой задаче Стива. Как бы то ни было, Стив ей благодарен. Когда ты не один — намного проще.

Баки так и скрывается неизвестно где; Сэм ищет его, но безуспешно. Клинт по-прежнему служит в подразделении Коулсона и встречается с Лорой. Тони и Пеппер женятся, через полгода после свадьбы у них рождается дочь, и уже сейчас очевидно, что девочка — копия отца (глаза так особенно). Что ж, если Тони и в самом деле счастлив… Стив за него рад. Пусть даже его самого и мучают по ночам сны о Тони из разряда «А что было бы, если бы?..» — с самим собой он как-нибудь разберётся.

Как ни странно, разбираться с ГИДРой оказывается куда проще, чем с собой. Особенно — когда наконец возвращается Тор и приносит кучу новостей о Таносе.

— Камней Бесконечности всего шесть, — рассказывает Тор, — и четыре из них уже у Таноса. С Камнем Души ему помог Красный Череп в обмен на своё грядущее освобождение с Вормира. Остались лишь Камень Силы и Эфир, он же Камень Реальности. Эфир хранится у Танелиира Тивана, Коллекционера. Камень Силы — у космического супергероя Питера Квилла, он, кстати, наполовину мидгардец…

— Я вот чего в толк не возьму, — перебивает Стив. При всём уважении к Тору, происхождение некоего Питера Квилла интересует его сейчас меньше всего. — Если Танос уже владеет Камнем Пространства, то что мешает ему вернуть Красного Черепа на Землю сейчас? Почему он медлит?

Вопрос актуальнее некуда. Стив настолько устал от затишья перед бурей, что, ей-богу, предпочёл бы саму бурю.

— Потому что это не так работает. Красный Череп оказался не где-нибудь, а на Вормире, а Вормир — это место, где находится… находился… Камень Души. Мне Гамора рассказала, подруга Квилла… Поэтому за возможность Черепа покинуть Вормир отвечает именно Камень Души, а он, хотя и является опаснейшим из всех Камней, без энергии остальных не работает. По крайней мере, такие случаи неизвестны. Так что… нужны все Камни.

— И, выходит, нам остаётся надеяться лишь на Коллекционера и Питера Квилла.

Тор дружественно кладёт тяжёлую ладонь Стиву на плечо:

— Но ведь и мы не беспомощны, друг мой. Даже сейчас, в ожидании, мы не обязаны сидеть сложа руки и беспомощно ждать. Я, например, слышал, какой фурор произвели действия друга Энтони, — он поистине герой!

Да уж, Тони, когда в одиночку, будто бы полушутя, разбомбил базу ГИДРы в Зоковии (а после этого — ещё парочку в Америке), действительно отличился. Гидровцы тогда неимоверно разозлились и начали планировать над ним расправу; Стив, конечно, испугался, позвонил напрямую Роуди, и тот нехотя, сквозь зубы, но всё же заверил его, что Тони в полном порядке.

— И этого героя тоже нужно защитить, — вздыхает Стив. — Спасибо за новости, Тор. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я тебе признателен.

Полученную информацию Стив сообщает Фьюри (без искажений) и Пирсу (умолчав, естественно, о Коллекционере и Питере Квилле). Пирс с привычной мерзкой ухмылкой на лице хвалит его за старательность, и Стив не может не удивляться: как за всё то время, что он шпионит против ГИДРы, его до сих пор не раскрыли? Как гидровцы могут доверять ему свои планы (каждый из которых он тем или иным образом сорвал)?

Быть может, борьба с ГИДРой будет и не такой трудной, как ему кажется. Быть может, всё и в самом деле получится сделать аккуратно, не подставив ни близких, ни самого себя.

Тони собирает внеплановую пресс-конференцию, объявляет, что «Старк Индастрис» больше не будет производить оружие, и это заявление шокирует не только общественность, но и, кажется, самих сотрудников «Старк Индастрис» (по крайней мере, у Обадайи Стейна челюсть отвисает капитально). Позже, когда Стив звонит Роуди, тот, хотя и пытался поначалу отмолчаться, всё-таки рассказывает: несколько дней назад Тони ездил по работе в Афганистан, увидел там у боевиков своё оружие, и это стало для него последней каплей.

— Ты же знаешь Тони, Кэп, — хмыкает Роуди. — Себя он не жалеет, но если нужно защитить других, то перестрахуется только так. Вот и сейчас: сказал, что лучше вообще не будет выпускать пушки, чем будет выпускать для террористов, которые в свою очередь готовились перепродать их гидровским мудакам.

Информацию о гидровцах Стив, конечно, не пропускает и аккуратно выведывает: ГИДРА и в самом деле вела переговоры о поставках оружия «Старк Индастрис» с террористической группировкой «Десять колец». Теперь сделка, очевидно, сорвалась, так что Пирс ходит мрачнее тучи и орёт буквально на всё, что движется.

А спустя буквально пару дней Стив выясняет и ещё кое-что. Слава богу, что выясняет вовремя.

— Тони планируют похитить, — нервно сообщает он, едва Роуди поднимает трубку. — Завтра на благотворительном вечере. Гидровцы хотят, чтобы Тони, раз он сорвал сделку с боевиками, делал им оружие сам.

Роуди внимательно выслушивает его, обещает принять меры. Вместе они разрабатывают план, как не допустить похищения и в то же время не подставить Стива.

— Я буду лично сопровождать его завтра, — говорит Роуди. — Я и ещё мои ребята. А Хэппи, телохранитель Тони, будет вместе со своей командой охранять Пеппер и Морган в Малибу.

Стив не удерживается от вопроса:

— Пеппер с дочерью в Малибу, а Тони в Нью-Йорке?

— Ты поразительно догадлив, — саркастически фыркает Роуди. — Да. Они сейчас не живут вместе и вообще разводятся.

— Разводятся? Почему?

— Есть причины.

Больше Роуди не говорит на эту тему ничего, но Стиву, в общем-то, и не надо. Как относиться к новости о расставании Тони и Пеппер — он не знает. Конечно, он опечален, потому что Тони наверняка больно… Хотя так и не уснувшая за эти годы часть души, до сих пор желающая присвоить Тони себе, всё же ликует, и Стиву искренне за это стыдно.

Весь следующий день он проводит как на иголках, но всё проходит без сучка без задоринки. Никто из журналистов на мероприятии даже не узнаёт, что похищение вообще планировалось.

Пирс, естественно, рвёт и мечет. Его решимость либо заставить Тони работать на ГИДРу, либо уничтожить становится практически маниакальной.

Когда той же ночью у Стива звонит телефон, он поначалу думает — Роуди. Однако ошибается — и это оказывается одной из лучших ошибок в его жизни.

— Здравствуй, Кэп, — говорит немного напряжённо Тони. — Сколько лет, сколько зим и всё такое. Роуди сказал, это ты предупредил его, так что… я хотел поблагодарить.

— Тони. — Молчание в трубке затягивается: все слова вылетают из головы. Однако Стив всё же находится: — Рад тебя слышать. Совершенно не за что.

— Есть за что, — обрубает Тони. — Передавая эту информацию, ты рисковал жизнью, так что не выпендривайся. Как… — Он запинается. — Как я могу тебя отблагодарить?

Стив не сдерживает нервного смешка.

— Я слишком сильно задолжал тебе, чтобы речь могла идти о какой-либо благодарности, так что… А впрочем, нет. Кое-что ты сделать для меня можешь.

Даже не видя лица Тони Стив чувствует, как тот подбирается.

— Я слушаю.

— Уезжай из города. Возьми с собой Пеппер и дочку, повремените с разводом, сейчас главное попросту спастись, а в бегах авось и помиритесь. ГИДРА не оставит тебя в покое, понимаешь? Ты для неё враг номер один, и тебя либо сломают, либо убьют. Найдите надёжное место, спрячьтесь, переждите. А я… попробую что-нибудь сделать.

Тони хмыкает:

— Про развод Роуди проболтался? Можешь не отвечать, и так знаю, что он. «Помиритесь», Кэп, — неверная формулировка, потому что мы с Пеп и не ссорились. То, что мы планируем перестать быть мужем и женой, вовсе не значит, что мы перестали быть друзьями.

— Тогда тем более. Значит, не будет лишней неловкости. Тони. Уезжайте. Я знаю, что ты не привык убегать от опасности, но, пожалуйста, ради дочери... — И, едва слышно, Стив добавляет: — Ради меня.

Какое-то время они молчат; Стив слышит в трубке лишь тихое дыхание Тони.

Наконец тот отвечает:

— Ладно.

Ну слава богу. Стив улыбается краем губ:

— Что, серьёзно? Мне даже не придётся тебя уламывать?

— Нет, блядь, я тут шутки шучу, в клоуны переквалифицировался. Да, серьёзно, нет, не придётся. — Тони тяжело вздыхает. — Ты прав, я не привык убегать, и больше всего на свете мне хочется разъебать их всех к чёртовой матери, а не бежать, слово крыса с тонущего корабля. Но и в другом ты тоже прав: я не могу рисковать теми, кто для меня важен и кому не повезло связаться со мной. Ни Морган. Ни Пеппер. Ни… — Тони на секунду замолкает, но тут же заговаривает снова: — Ни тобой.

— Мной? — потрясённо спрашивает Стив. Но Тони тут же перебивает:

— Всё. Ладненько. Ещё раз спасибо, Кэп, приятно было поболтать. Береги себя.

В трубке уже звучат короткие гудки, но Стив всё ещё прижимает её к уху. Так же, как хотел бы прижать к груди Тони.

Тони слово держит — в самом деле исчезает, прихватив с собой жену (пока ещё жену) и дочь. Вот уже два месяца ГИДРА сбивается с ног, но поиски успехом не увенчиваются; сам Стив тоже усиленно делает вид, что ищет Тони, но на самом деле пытается не узнать о его местоположении даже ненароком. На тот случай, чтобы, если в ГИДРе прознают об истинной деятельности Стива, не выведали пытками.

Даже с Роуди, по-хорошему, связываться не стоило бы, но Стив всё же связывается.

— Тони в безопасности, — отрезает тот. — ГИДРА в жизни не узнает, где он. Если, конечно, кто-то из своих не сдаст.

Сперва Стив думает — Роуди намекает на него, ведь понимает же, что Стив на два фронта работает! — затем решает отнестись философски: если это цена за то, чтобы наконец покончить с ГИДРой, он готов её заплатить…

Её — был готов. Но к тому, чем в итоге всё оборачивается, — нет. Никогда в жизни и ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Сначала Стив узнаёт, что Танос силой забрал у Коллекционера Эфир (быть может, Коллекционера и вовсе теперь нет в живых). Затем — что Камень Силы тоже теперь у Таноса: Питер Квилл был вынужден обменять его на жизнь своей возлюбленной, Гаморы. Далее — что Танос увидел с помощью Камня Времени сколько-то вариантов своего будущего, и увиденное заставило его присоединиться к охотникам за головой Тони. А потом…

Стив, кажется, дышать не может, не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, не может совладать с паникой — не может ничего, кроме как прокручивать в голове слова Обадайи Стейна:

— Делайте что хотите, но Старк, его шлюха Поттс и их отродье должны исчезнуть с лица земли на веки вечные.

Стейн был Тони как второй отец. Стейн держал компанию на плаву, пока Тони не вошёл в возраст, — но, как выяснилось, делал это не ради Тони, а ради собственных чёрных амбиций. Это он перепродавал оружие «Старк Индастрис» боевикам — а теперь, когда Тони перекрыл эту возможность, связался с ГИДРой, сообщил, что заинтересован в ликвидации Тони не меньше них, и предложил в обмен полную лояльность «Старк Индастрис», когда он станет её гендиректором.

И выдал ГИДРе, где прячется Тони.

Стив не тратит времени понапрасну: первым делом угоняет квинджет ЩИТа, забивает координаты — и, конечно же, звонит Тони.

— ...за тобой отправили самого Таноса. Тони, это Стейн выдал вас, слышишь?! Я угнал квинджет, лечу за вами, но буду не раньше, чем через полчаса, даже если лететь на предельной скорости, поэтому, пока не поздно…

— Поздно, — с убийственным спокойствием говорит Тони. На заднем фоне слышится какой-то жуткий шум. — Танос уже здесь.

— Тони…

— Стив, — снова перебивает Тони; кажется, он называет его по имени впервые за долгое время. — Стив. Послушай. Я сох по тебе едва ли не с первой нашей встречи и, хотя это пиздец как нелогично, сохну, чёрт возьми, до сих пор. У нас с тобой могли бы быть годы, а я, как полный идиот, строил из себя королеву драмы. Прости меня за это. За всё прости. — И, прежде чем бросить трубку, рявкает куда-то в сторону: — Пеппер, хватай Морган и беги!..

«Только бы успеть, — без остановки думает Стив, повторяет эти слова, будто мантру. — Господи, пожалуйста, только бы…»

Только бы справиться с Таносом — вместе, плечом к плечу. Обнять Тони, прижать его к себе настолько крепко, насколько возможно, чтобы не сломать рёбра. И наконец-то поцеловать, и к чёрту всё, они и так слишком много времени потеряли...

...от дома в какой-то лесной глуши, где прятался Тони с семьёй, остались лишь развалины, и там тихо, так тихо, что тишина звенит в ушах.

Труп Таноса притягивает взгляд сразу же, и, глядя на него, Стив на миг испытывает облегчение. Но рядом, рядом с Таносом…

— Тони!

Тони лежит ничком на том, что раньше было полом, и даже издали Стив видит, что его левый бок насквозь пронзён деталью его же брони. В мгновение ока Стив оказывается рядом, склоняется над Тони, переворачивает его…

Из раны на виске течёт кровь, на правой, обожжённой дочерна руке сверкают все до одного Камни Бесконечности, но страшнее всего — глаза, всегда такие яркие и живые, а сейчас широко распахнутые… остекленевшие.

— Тони!.. — вновь зовёт Стив, встряхивает его за плечи. Раздирает броню, отшвыривает пластины в стороны, обнажает, насколько может, торс, укладывает Тони на спину, нажимает на нижнюю часть грудины руками, прерывается лишь на то, чтобы прижаться губами к губам, поделиться воздухом...

«Поздно, — мелькает где-то на задворках сознания. — Уже слишком поздно».

Ни дыхания, ни пульса так и нет. И всё, что остаётся Стиву, — лишь сжимать тело Тони в объятиях и отчаянно, безнадёжно рыдать.

Не спас. Не сумел...

…в следующий раз Стив осознаёт действительность лишь когда слышит присутствие рядом кого-то постороннего. ГИДРА, наверняка это ГИДРА. Наверняка они рассекретили его, отследили квинджет и пришли по его душу… Ну и пусть. Пусть убивают и его — не жалко. Но перед этим он заберёт с собой столько этих нелюдей, сколько сможет.

— Недаром ведь мы учились именно в Академии Мстителей, — хрипит он. Чуть отстраняет Тони от себя, гладит его по щеке. — Мстителей — не Предотвратителей. Я не предотвратил твою смерть, но отомщу за неё. Даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю в этой жизни.

Аккуратно, будто боясь сделать больно, он снова укладывает Тони на пол и закрывает ему глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он — впервые, не считая неловкой попытки объясниться во время той самой ссоры, произносит это вслух, господи, сколько же времени упущено! — целует его в лоб и коротко, не удержавшись, в последний раз касается губами губ.

Квинджет действительно отследили, но не ГИДРА, а Фьюри. Он буквально силой оттаскивает Стива от тела Тони, сдаёт его на руки медикам, которые вкатывают ему успокоительное (наверняка слоновью дозу, иначе б его не взяло), а откуда-то взявшаяся рядом Наташа бормочет ему на ухо какую-то успокаивающую чушь, пока он не засыпает.

Просыпается Стив лишь спустя несколько дней: выясняется, что снотворное сработало ненадолго, так что Стрэндж наслал на него лечебный сон, и организм самовольно решил отключиться именно на такой срок. Сэм, дежурящий у его постели, кратко вводит его в курс дела: ГИДРА настолько рассчитывала в деле возвращения Красного Черепа на Таноса, что, когда тот погиб, рассыпалась, как карточный домик. Все гидровцы, включая скрывавшегося всё это время и наконец пойманного Брока Рамлоу, арестованы и ожидают суда. Пеппер и малышка Морган успели спастись. «Старк Индастрис» перешла к Пеппер, и та пообещала держаться выбранного Тони курса на чистую энергию. Обадайя Стейн умер в тюремной камере, не дождавшись суда: де-юре — от инфаркта, де-факто — Пеппер с ведома Фьюри руку приложила. Как же Стиву жаль, что не он приложил.

Тони хоронили как героя; Стив хотел было разозлиться, что не попал на похороны — как же Стрэндж со своим лечебным сном невовремя! — да сил не хватило. Да и, может, оно и к лучшему, иначе б сердце не выдержало, и никакая сыворотка бы не помогла.

— От раны в боку Старк мог бы оправиться. Его убили Камни Бесконечности, — объясняет на экстренном собрании Стрэндж. — Человеческому существу не под силу повелевать столь могущественными силами — не факт, что даже Брюс Беннер с его Халком справился бы, — и Старк не мог этого не понимать. С его-то проблемами с сердцем… Однако он обладал удивительной силой духа и огромной решимостью избавить мир от ГИДРы и Таноса в частности, поэтому Камни его желание всё-таки исполнили. Последнее я могу лишь предполагать, но мои предположения чаще всего оказываются верными.

Стив едва не рычит от отчаяния и впивается ногтями в ладони.

«Да к чертям эти Камни. Тоже мне, исполнили желание, смилостивились...»

Подумать только, а ведь совсем недавно ему казалось, что лучше бы всё наконец закончилось, и не суть важно, как именно. И вот же — закончилось. Вот только…

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Роуди; глаза у него красные — наверняка от слёз. — Танос мёртв — значит, Красный Череп больше не может вернуться?

— Ага, как же. Держи карман шире, — фыркает Локи.

Тор успевает встрять до того, как разгорелся бы конфликт:

— Мой брат хочет сказать, что существуют и другие способы.

— Просто Танос был самым очевидным, — добавляет Стрэндж.

Наташа склоняется вперёд и хмурит брови.

— И через несколько лет, будь то пять, десять или сто, Череп может этот способ найти.

Фьюри поправляет ворот своего фирменного кожаного плаща. Оборачивается к Стрэнджу:

— Ну допустим. И что тогда мешает нам прямо сейчас связаться со Стражами Галактики — или как там зовут тех ребят, а, Тор? — отправиться вместе с ними на Вормир и убить Черепа превентивно?

Стив вопросительно приподнимает бровь: подобное предложение он всецело поддерживает. Ведь обещал же он Тони, что отомстит, а кроме Черепа мстить, видимо, больше теперь и некому…

Вместо Стрэнджа отвечает Локи:

— Потому что почти сразу после того, как Старк использовал силу Камней, Камень Души вернулся на Вормир, а этот ваш Череп там что-то вроде проводника. Если убить его прямо на Вормире, то есть риск, что Камень Души развоплотится, и тогда все девять миров окажутся на грани уничтожения.

— Да и чёрт с ними, — отрывисто произносит Стив. Это первое, что он сказал не только за собрание, но и за последние дни в целом.

— Мистер Роджерс, — Стрэндж чуть наклоняет голову и пронизывающе смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза, — я понимаю ваше горе и, поверьте, целиком и полностью разделяю его. Но Тони Старк едва ли одобрил бы, если бы вы из-за мести уничтожили то, ради чего он отдал жизнь.

В ответ Стив лишь вздыхает — не признать правоту Стрэнджа сложно. Сэм сочувственно кладёт ладонь ему на плечо.

— Выходит, нам остаётся лишь ждать, — подводит итог Мария Хилл. — Когда — или если — Красный Череп сможет вернуться на Землю.

— Не «если», — откликается Стрэндж. — Он вернётся. Это лишь вопрос времени.

— Поскорее бы уж вернулся, — мрачно цедит Локи. — Я бы с превеликим удовольствием использовал на нём всё то, что использовал Танос на мне.

— А я — всадил бы стрелу ему в глаз, — припечатывает Клинт. — За Старка.

Когда собрание заканчивается, Фьюри отпускает всех — кроме Стива.

— Роджерс, — устало говорит он, — я правда сожалею. Мы не особо ладили со Старком, но…

— Вы для этого попросили меня задержаться? — перебивает Стив. На вежливость и субординацию ему сейчас искренне плевать. Хочется лишь одного — оказаться в одиночестве и свернуться калачиком на кровати.

— Нет. Но у меня есть то, что может тебя утешить. На днях я виделся с Поттс. Она… не в лучшей форме сейчас. Очень скорбит, занята в «Старк Индастрис» и пытается уделять время дочери, поэтому не смогла прийти лично, но просила меня передать тебе это. В благодарность за то, что ты спас её с дочкой и пытался спасти Старка. — Фьюри протягивает ему компас образца сороковых годов. — Открой, — советует он.

Внутри оказывается фотография Тони. Он выглядит на ней по-настоящему счастливым — кажется, это второй или третий курс Академии. Волосы взъерошены, губы растянуты в улыбке, и в глазах, тех самых невероятных глазах, улыбка тоже отражается...

Стив едва сдерживает слёзы.

— У меня… нет слов, — сдавленно произносит он. — Спасибо. Я обязательно свяжусь с Пеппер, когда…

— Есть и ещё кое-что. Уверен, что ты оценишь. — Недолгую секунду Фьюри молчит. Затем наконец заговаривает: — Барнс объявился.

***

Несмотря на то, что Капитан Гидра излучает царственное спокойствие, Морган, глядя на него — на то, как он держится, — чувствует, что что-то определённо не так.

— Ситвелла убил Зимний Солдат?! — восклицает шёпотом Харли. Питер шикает на него, но на этот раз Морган едва обращает на шёпот внимание.

— Гибель агента Ситвелла — несчастный случай, к которому Зимний Солдат не имеет никакого отношения, — объясняет Капитан. — К сожалению, Ситвелл был настолько неосторожен, что умудрился выпасть из окна едущей на огромной скорости машины.

— И ты, когда понял, что он выпал, — последнее слово Череп выделяет особенно отчётливо, — даже не остановился, чтобы помочь?

— Мы ехали на такой скорости, что шансов у Ситвелла не было, а остановиться значило бы потерять время. За нами гнались, так что мы не могли себе этого позволить.

«Врёт, — неожиданно понимает Морган. — Врёт напропалую».

Череп, кажется, тоже это понимает.

— А я вот думаю, — жёстко говорит он, — что Ситвелл не сам выпал из окна, а ему помогли. Зимний Солдат помог. По твоему, Капитан, приказу.

Морган всматривается в Капитана, окидывает взглядом Питера и Харли. Ребята, очевидно, тоже уже осознали: Капитан и в самом деле как-то поспособствовал гибели ненавистного, жестокого, столько крови выпившего из них Ситвелла.

Капитана Морган тоже не любит — как можно любить третье, после Черепа и Пирса, лицо в ГИДРе? — но сейчас испытывает огромное желание пожать ему руку.

***

Волосы у Баки спутаны настолько, что от колтунов спасёт, наверное, только стрижка под «ноль», лицо заросло бородой по самые скулы, но глаза на удивление ясные.

— Мне жаль, Стиви, — безостановочно бормочет он. — Мне так жаль, так жаль…

Стив сбивается со счёта, сколько раз Баки извиняется за всё на свете, начиная с того, что позволил ГИДРе превратить себя в оружие, а не покончил с собой («С ума, что ли, сошёл?» — не сдерживается Стив, когда слышит это), и заканчивая тем, что так и не набрался смелости поговорить с Тони Старком о его родителях лично, — а ведь хотел.

— Тони тебя не винил, — убеждает его Стив. — Он одним из первых вступился за тебя, помнишь?

— Помню, — откликается Баки. — Помню. В этом всё и дело. Кажется, он был хорошим человеком.

— Да. — Стив притягивает Баки к себе, гладит его по спине. — Очень хорошим.

Баки, хотя и, узнав о падении ГИДРы, пришёл в ЩИТ сам, всё же не доверяет себе, пока коды Зимнего Солдата по-прежнему у него в голове. Поэтому он просит Фьюри о криокамере: считает, что, пока не будет найден способ извлечь из него коды, лучше уж ему побыть в криосне.

— Бак, — шокированно тянет Стив, — ты ведь столько лет, от миссии до миссии, находился в криокамере. И теперь, когда всё закончилось, ты по-прежнему хочешь туда?

— Не хочу, — поправляет Баки. — Но это необходимо. Не забывай, что Красный Череп всё ещё жив, а значит, жива и ГИДРА. Старк дал нам передышку, и я хочу этой передышкой воспользоваться. Не прятаться в ебенях, а решить наконец проблему с собственной башкой. А до тех пор — не позволить очередному уроду использовать себя, как блядскую марионетку.

Стив не хочет отпускать его, но всё же отпускает. Должно быть, упоминание Черепа и Тони практически одновременно сделало своё дело.

На протяжении следующих нескольких лет жизнь Стива состоит из ЩИТа, Академии Мстителей и поисков специалиста для Баки. Если бы не последнее — а также не мысль о том, что где-то там всё ещё существует Красный Череп, что, пока Череп жив, идеология ГИДРы не умрёт окончательно, что он обещал Тони отомстить, — то жизнь была бы нестерпимо пуста.

Вечера чаще всего он проводит один, коротая время за какой-нибудь книгой или художествами (на бумаге появляется чаще всего, конечно же, Тони), или же навещает криокамеру Баки, или — могилу Тони, и, если бы не сыворотка, сделавшая его устойчивой к алкоголю, он, ей-богу, наверняка спился бы. Однако и близкие у него всё ещё есть, и о них он не забывает.

Лучшими друзьями для него по-прежнему остаются Наташа и Сэм. С Тором они тоже общаются хорошо, но тот редко теперь бывает на Земле. Где-то раз в два месяца присылает весточки Брюс. Клинт счастливо женат, у них с Лорой двое детей. У Наташи было несколько романов, в том числе и с Шерон Картер, внучатой племянницей Пегги, но ничем долгоиграющим это не заканчивалось, потому что Наташа по-прежнему тоскует по Брюсу.

С Пеппер Стив тоже периодически видится — где-то раз в полгода. «Старк Индастрис» процветает, деньги у Пеппер есть, но он всё равно каждый раз отдаёт ей конструкторы, или книги, или игрушки, или, когда фантазия иссякает, конверт с купюрами, чтобы Пеппер выбрала что-нибудь на свой вкус, — для Морган.

С самой Морган он, впрочем, не видится, хотя Пеппер предлагала, и о подарках просит ей не говорить. Потому что знает — девочка похожа на своего отца. Слишком похожа.

Однако, когда Морган исполняется четырнадцать и она поступает в Академию (как и Тони, она умна, очень умна, тоже заканчивает школу экстерном), встретиться им всё же приходится. Вместе с остальным курсом она приходит к нему на занятие по ближнему бою, представляется… и смотрит на него глазами Тони.

— Рад знакомству, мисс Старк, — выдавливает из себя Стив и поспешно отворачивается, одновременно борясь с искушением снова взглянуть в те самые (не те, не те, в этом-то всё и дело) глаза.

Наконец Стив находит человека, который может избавить Баки от кодов. Шури Удаку, младшая сестра короля Ваканды Т’Чаллы, с которым его познакомила Наташа, — очень одарённая девушка, которая, когда была подростком, успела пройти стажировку под руководством Тони и много чего от него перенять.

А ещё через год из РАФТа сбегают гидровцы. Все до одного.

— Как? — спрашивает, не веря своим ушам, Стив, испепеляет Фьюри взглядом. Но вместо Фьюри ему отвечает внезапно материализовавшийся через портал изрядно потрёпанный Стрэндж:

— Красный Череп вернулся.

...вот и случилось то, чего они ждали и боялись одновременно. Но как Череп смог это провернуть, не знает даже Стрэндж.

Слишком много вопросов. Слишком мало ответов.

И выход Стив видит только один. Препоганый, конечно, но других и в самом деле нет.

— Кажется, настало время вернуться и Капитану Гидре.

Надо отдать должное остальным — они сначала пытаются его отговорить («Одно дело Пирс, но совсем другое — сам Красный Череп, Кэп! Ты всерьёз думаешь, что сможешь обмануть его?»), а затем обещают подстраховать по мере сил.

Вскоре после того, как он принимает решение, его находит Баки.

— Ты что же, сопляк, — с ласковой полуулыбкой говорит он, — всерьёз думал сунуться в логово к змеям без меня?

— Бак, — оборачивается к нему Стив, — ты столько времени и сил потратил на то, чтобы ГИДРА тебя больше не достала… Я не могу просить тебя снова вернуться туда.

— Ты и не просишь, — отрезает Баки. — Я сам иду. И это не обсуждается.

Так у Стива появляется надёжное плечо рядом непосредственно в ГИДРе: Баки, хотя кодов в его голове больше нет, продолжает изображать послушного Зимнего Солдата, подчиняющегося указаниям одного лишь Капитана Гидры, и это, безусловно поднимает его авторитет.

Впервые за долгие годы Стив радуется, что Пирса он всё-таки не убил. Тот так нахваливал его перед Черепом, что Череп не просто принял Стива, но и подпустил на самый верх.

Выясняется: Череп освободился с Вормира банальнее некуда, но именно эта банальность и пугает до мозга костей. Массовые жертвоприношения, тысячи убитых — возможно, даже больше миллиона. Получив их, Камень Души отпустил Черепа — при условии, что тот найдёт нового проводника.

— Камень Души — жадная тварь. — Стрэндж задумчиво закусывает губу. — Самый неизученный из всех. Я не был уверен, что такое возможно.

— Как Череп, будучи заперт на Вормире, мог устроить массовые жертвоприношения? — потрясённо выдыхает Сэм.

— И где он мог найти нового проводника? — недоумевает Хилл.

Эбони Мо. Ответ на всё — Эбони Мо, один из Детей Таноса и к тому же сильный маг. Тот прибыл на Вормир, будучи уверенным, что Череп в благодарность возвратит из мёртвых Таноса, однако тот попросту столкнул Мо с обрыва, заставив стать новым проводником. И захватил его космический корабль, чтобы вернуться на Землю.

— А ведь нам это на руку, — хмыкает Клинт. — То, что этот сумасшедший мудак не глядя разбрасывается мощными союзниками. Авось и всех остальных сам же поубивает — нам даже стараться не придётся.

— Не на руку, — возражает Наташа. — Это подставляет Стива и Баки под ещё больший удар. Их он по такой логике тоже может сам поубивать.

Одной из первый бросает вызов ГИДРе Морган Старк, она же Железная Дева, вместе со своими друзьями, Питером Паркером и Харли Кинером, и это становится катализатором для окончательного становления сопротивления. Участие Морган ожидаемо и неожиданно одновременно; с одной стороны — разве могла поступить иначе девочка, чьи родители — павший за правое дело гений Тони Старк и несгибаемая Пеппер Поттс? — но с другой…

— Она ещё ребёнок, — рычит Стив. — Директор, вы не можете позволить ей и дальше…

— Ты тоже был ребёнком, когда начал обивать пороги призывных пунктов, — жёстко возражает Фьюри. — Тощим, как тростинка, с астмой и ещё целым букетом всего. А Старк устроила атаку на ГИДРу в грёбаном бронекостюме, украв предварительно кучу взрывающейся херни из старой мастерской своего отца. И нам сейчас нужна любая помощь.

— Она же может погибнуть!

— Это война, Роджерс. На войне люди, если ты не заметил, имеют обыкновение погибать.

— Для вас чужие жизни совсем ничего не значат? Жизни детей, мать вашу! Люди — не пушечное мясо! Ладно я каждый день рискую тем, что Череп раскроет меня и прикончит, но я знаю, на что иду, и за свою жизнь давно уже не цепляюсь. А Морган…

— Морган тоже знает, на что идёт, — отрезает Фьюри. — Не держи её за недееспособную дурочку. — И, чуть помедлив, он добавляет: — Поразительно, и когда же ты успел так сильно привязаться к девочке?

— К девочке?! — взвивается Стив. Вскакивает с места, едва не опрокинув стул, и швыряет компас с фотографией Тони практически Фьюри в лицо.

Тому, конечно, не нужно раскрывать его, чтобы понять, что же пытается донести Стив. Взгляд Фьюри смягчается, плечи чуть расслабляются, и он с затаённым сочувствием смотрит Стиву в лицо.

— После стольких лет? — слегка удивлённо спрашивает он.

— Всегда, — сдавленно откликается Стив. — Я не уберёг Тони. И если его дочь повторит его судьбу…

— Я не могу обещать, что не повторит. — Фьюри вкладывает компас обратно в руку Стива, сжимает её. — Как я и говорил — это война. Но мы сделаем всё — я сделаю, — чтобы этого не случилось. Даю тебе слово, Капитан.

Слово Фьюри и вправду старается держать. И идёт ради этого на радикальные меры.

— Ребята, дела наши плохи, — говорит он однажды Стиву и Баки на тайной встрече — настолько тайной, что не в курсе ни Хилл, ни Коулсон, ни Стрэндж. — Мне, видимо, придётся умереть. С вашей помощью.

— Ну заебись теперь, — язвительно фыркает Баки, прежде чем слова находит Стив. — Вас, директор, как, пристрелить или, может, прирезать? От нас-то со Стиви вы чего хотите?

— Пристрелить вполне подойдёт, — отвечает не моргнув глазом Фьюри. — Инсценировать расстрел, если точнее. ГИДРА слишком мощна сейчас, и вы, дорогие мои, знаете об этом не хуже меня — даже лучше. Буря близка. Я знаю человека, который нам поможет. Но, чтобы меня не засекли, пока я буду его — её — искать, мне нужно официально побыть мёртвым. Организуете?

Конечно, организуют. А что же ещё остаётся?

Чтобы ГИДРА поверила в убийство бессменного директора ЩИТа и Академии, приходится пойти на то, чтобы поверило и сопротивление, а значит — пожертвовать репутацией.

— Солдат. Убей его, — выдыхает Стив прямо в здании Академии. И Баки стреляет несколько раз — транквилизатором, конечно, но об этом знает очень ограниченный круг людей.

Для остальных же Стив теперь официально Капитан Гидра. Для Морган Старк, чей отец отдал жизнь в борьбе с этими чудовищами, — Капитан Гидра. Такое же чудовище.

«Я — не они, — мысленно кричит ей Стив. — Я любил твоего отца. Любил… люблю». Но Морган, конечно, не слышит.

В ГИДРе убийство Фьюри по приказу Капитана считают самоуправством, но самоуправством отличным. Более того — Красный Череп настаивает, чтобы именно Стив стал новым директором.

Стив и становится — сенатор Стерн, поддерживающий ГИДРу, способствует, — и в Академии на него смотрят с ненавистью практически все. Даже Мария Хилл, кажется, уже не уверена, на чьей же он на самом деле стороне. Однако это — отличный способ тайком защитить детей от гидровцев, которые заправляют теперь в Академии практически в открытую. Те же Рамлоу и Ситвелл, например, любят всячески поиздеваться над студентами, но у Стива есть полномочия препятствовать хотя бы пыткам.

— Не стоит калечить детишек физически, — выговаривает он своим капитаногидровским голосом. — Есть ведь и другие способы — без примитивного рукоприкладства.

Параллельно Стив координирует операции ГИДРы против сопротивления — разумеется, в пользу сопротивления. Так, он фактически отправляет на смерть отряд Роллинза, а чуть позже, убегая вместе с Баки и Ситвеллом от военных, они с Баки и вовсе выталкивают Ситвелла из окна автомобиля.

— Эта мразь била Морган, — с ненавистью цедит Баки, когда Ситвелл мешком валится на асфальт. — Я задолжал Говарду. Задолжал Тони. И я обязан вернуть долг хотя бы Морган — настолько, насколько могу.

Стив лишь согласно кивает.

Ему кажется, что с каждым разом он перешагивает грань всё дальше и дальше, что уже близок тот час, когда Череп раскроет его двойную игру. И он не ошибается.

Что ж, по крайней мере, он сумел продержаться до решающего сражения между силами ГИДРы и сопротивления. И на том спасибо.

***

На лице Капитана отражается вежливое удивление.

— Герр Шмидт, я не отдавал такого приказа Зимнему Солдату.

— Может, и нет. Но ты в любом случае хорошо постарался, чтобы сопротивление ликвидировало кучу наших боевых единиц. Ты либо кретин, либо враг, и едва ли первое.

— Обидно такое слышать, герр Шмидт. Разве я сделал недостаточно, чтобы доказать свою лояльность ГИДРе?

Красный Череп не удостаивает его ответом. Морган видит, как он вместо этого изучает взглядом что-то в коммуникаторе и, изучив, ядовито улыбается.

— Рамлоу прислал информацию. — Череп скалится ещё шире. — Чёрная Вдова мертва. Наконец-то.

Морган забывает выдохнуть. Нет. Только не Наташа. Только не...

— Романова? — зачем-то уточняет Капитан, хотя ему прекрасно известно, кому именно принадлежит позывной «Чёрная Вдова». Его голос едва уловимо дрожит. — Это… хорошая новость, — глухо заканчивает он.

...именно в этот момент Морган окончательно понимает, на чьей же стороне на самом деле Капитан. На чьей стороне был всё это время.

— Несомненно, — удовлетворённо отзывается Череп. — Эта дура сама подставилась, чтобы защитить своего дружка Соколиного Глаза. Туда ей и дорога. — И, чуть помедлив, он добавляет, с ненавистью глядя на Капитана: — И тебе вслед за ней.

Капитан, кажется, будто сбрасывает маску, будто избавляется от опутывавших всё это время его тело верёвок. Будто распрямляет плечи.

— А тебе — вслед за мной, — с не меньшей ненавистью шипит он. И бросается на Черепа первым.

Быстрее всех реагирует Питер.

— Морган! Харли! Дверь чёрт-те где, взрывайте стену, так быстрее!

Они тут же подчиняются, целятся предусмотрительно прихваченной с собой мини-взрывчаткой — одной из последних разработок папы, которую она слегка усовершенствовала.

— Капитан, — пронзительно кричит Морган, прежде чем они активируют взрывчатку, — берегитесь!

Стена взрывается с оглушительным шумом, и Морган видит, как Капитан, оседлав Черепа, избивает его, едва контролируя себя, — если вообще контролируя.

— Это тебе за Тони, — яростно рычит он, нанося удар за ударом. — За Наташу. За всех, кто погиб сегодня. За всех, кто погиб раньше.

Харли тоже бьёт активно сопротивляющегося Черепа в висок, а Питер опутывает его, насколько возможно, паутиной, умудрившись не задеть Капитана. Капитан силён, но ведь и Череп не лыком шит, тоже суперсолдат, так что подмога явно кстати. Капитан сдвигается Черепу на живот, практически ложится на него и со всей силы смыкает руки на его горле.

— Всё равно… сдохнешь, — хрипит Череп на последнем издыхании. — Американская… подстилка.

Капитан на мгновение замирает. Но тут же отзывается, так же хрипло:

— И пусть.

Череп дёргается в последний раз и окончательно затихает.

На какое-то время настаёт тишина — настолько контрастирующая с приглушёнными звуками битвы снаружи, что даже уши закладывает. Морган оглядывает Питера и Харли, убеждается, что они в порядке, затем переводит взгляд на Капитана — и вновь забывает выдохнуть, заметив торчащий у него в груди по самую рукоять нож.

***

Боли на удивление нет. Была в первые секунды после того, как нож вошёл в тело, но сейчас — только слабость и опустошение. И облегчение от того, что всё наконец-то закончилось.

Стив чувствует вкус крови во рту, видит, как на груди расплывается пятно, и понимает, что шансов у него нет, — но он и не в обиде. Самое главное он сумел сделать. Он уничтожил Красного Черепа. Он отомстил.

— Капитан, — доносится до него тихий голос Морган. — Кэп… Стив.

Он фокусирует взгляд на склонившихся над ним ребятах. Славные они всё-таки. Есть на кого оставить Землю.

— Всё будет хорошо, слышите? — шепчет Морган, касаясь его руки. — У вас же это… сыворотка.

Стив рассмеялся бы, если б мог. Именно сейчас сыворотка для него — враг, не друг. Лишь продлевает агонию.

— Всё... уже хорошо, — через силу проговаривает он. — Правда-правда.

Тьма заволакивает сознание, готовится принять его в свои тёплые объятия. И сейчас, напоследок…

— Взгляни на меня, — просит он Морган.

У Морган — глаза Тони. Такие же коньячно-карие с яркой искрой в глубине.

Скоро он наконец-то встретится с Тони. С Наташей. С мамой.

Со всеми.

Он находит в себе силы улыбнуться, прежде чем свет окончательно меркнет.

***

Когда они выбираются из катакомб с телами Капитана и Красного Черепа (ублюдка тоже надо вынести, пусть народ порадуется) на руках, битва уже близится к концу, но ещё продолжается, и Морган видит Фьюри, живого и здорового Фьюри (вот же чёртов сукин сын!), стоящего рядом с хэлликэрриером, а рядом с ним уничтожает гидровцев светящаяся, будто объятая пламенем, светловолосая женщина, по силе, скорее всего, равная самому Тору. Видит Халка, которого она раньше не встречала, но столько о нём слышала. Видит, как Зимний Солдат — нет, Джеймс Барнс — сражается спина к спине с Сэмом. Видит, как мама — господи, когда сюда прилетела мама?! — прикрывает их вместе с Роуди. Видит, как бегут врассыпную гидровские сволочи, но их сбивают с ног Стрэндж и посеревший от горя Клинт. Видит, как Фьюри собственноручно расстреливает Пирса, а Халк ломает шею Броку Рамлоу. Видит, как… как они побеждают.

А после, хотя к победе они стремились столько времени, приходит не торжество, а опустошение. Тор горько плачет над телом Локи, до последнего прикрывавшего сопротивление на верхних этажах Академии, и даже не пытается утирать слёзы. Халк, уже превратившийся в доктора Беннера, пронзительно, как на потерянный рай, смотрит на бледную, такую же красивую, как и при жизни, Наташу. Хилл и Коулсон сидят плечом к плечу, пытаясь отдышаться.

И самой Морган, кажется, тоже нужно отдышаться. В переносном смысле.

— Мальчики, я отойду, — говорит она Харли и Питеру. Те понимающе кивают и остановить её не пытаются.

Её любимое место в Академии — на заднем дворе. Сейчас там, по счастью, никого нет: все в Большом зале, оплакивают мёртвых.

Надолго одна она, впрочем, не остаётся, но против общества мамы нисколько не возражает.

— Ты всё-таки использовала этот костюм, — говорит Морган, окидывая взглядом броню Спасительницы.

— Ну конечно, — отвечает мама. — Это последний подарок твоего отца. Благодаря нему мы с тобой и смогли спастись тогда. Тогда, когда…

— Когда папа погиб, — заканчивает за неё Морган. Сейчас, когда он наконец отмщён окончательно, когда с ГИДРой покончено навсегда, старая рана вновь начинает ныть, и от этого больно, так больно…

— Всё будет хорошо, милая, — говорит мама, будто чувствуя, что сейчас творится у Морган на душе. Хотя почему будто — конечно же чувствуя.

— Знаю, — откликается Морган; думает поначалу, что врёт, но почти сразу же понимает, что всё-таки говорит правду. — Знаю.

И дальше они сидят в тишине — впрочем, слова сейчас особо и не нужны.

Она обещала себе, что, когда эта война закончится и если она в ней выживет, она наконец примется за разработку собственного искусственного интеллекта. Едва ли в ближайшее время: надо дать себе время влиться в мирную жизнь, дать боли притупиться, но чуть позже — обязательно. И назовёт она разработку как-нибудь значимо. Чтобы в аббревиатуре непременно звучали имена папы и Капитана. Например, СТЭН.

Морган перехватывает мамину руку, склоняет голову ей на плечо и смотрит наверх.

На небе над Академией брезжит алый рассвет.


End file.
